Cigarette Smoke
by Sophie Huston
Summary: Ele acendeu um cigarro, tragou. Não que realmente fosse um gosto bom o da nicotina em seus lábios, chegando a seu sangue, mas era reconfortante. Ou seria qualquer outra palavra que no momento não vinha a sua cabeça agora. /DracoxHarry/SLASH/


**Título: **Cigarette Smoke

**Shipper: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Sumário: **Ele acendeu um cigarro, tragou. Não que realmente fosse um gosto bom o da nicotina em seus lábios, chegando a seu sangue, mas era reconfortante. Ou seria qualquer outra palavra que no momento não vinha a sua cabeça agora.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** Bom, essa é uma fic que eu postei antes de todas as minhas terem sido apagadas aqui, por causa do meu computador maravilhoso. Graças a Deus consegui encontrá-la perdida nos meus arquivos e estou repostando-a. Sim, essa fic é MINHA! E se já leram alguma parecida ou roubaram, ou era minha mesmo! Mas é minha e somente minha!

E essa fic é slash, querido. Não gosta? Não leia! E Não me perturbe, sinceramente.

* * *

_Cigarette Smoke_

por Sophie Huston

Remexeu, sentindo-se bastante incomodado naquela posição. Involuntariamente abriu seus olhos, dois orbes acinzentados, só que sem brilho algum, mas logo voltou a fechá-los. A claridade do sol não fazia bem a eles, cegando-os mesmo que segundos depois tudo ficasse normal de novo. Para ele, ficar de olhos fechados era a melhor opção naquele momento, do que ter que enfrentar a dura verdade.

Verdade esta que insistia em prosseguir por três semanas, duas horas e cinqüenta e três minutos, não que ele parasse para contar a quanto tempo estavam longe um do outro, ou melhor, há quanto tempo estava longe dele. E, com isso, adquirira um novo vício: Cigarro.

_E a fumaça não se apagava._

Ele achou que conseguiria. Draco Malfoy realmente achou que apenas mais uma briga daquelas com ninguém menos que Harry Potter não faria diferença, e logo estaria tudo bem. Só que ele se viu perdido quando no dia seguinte não encontrou o corpo do moreno abraçando o seu, como era comum nas tantas brigas que tiveram ao longo desses cinco anos em que estavam juntos.

Às vezes Draco se perguntava como se apaixonara pelo homem de olhos verdes e sorriso sincero. Na verdade, ele sempre achou que fora apaixonado pelo Grifinório. Quer dizer, ele _sempre _estava ali de uma maneira ou de outra, mesmo que fosse para discutir com o Sonserino, só que sempre esteve ali e aquilo era, de um jeito bem esquisito e que ele nunca conseguia entender, reconfortante ao Malfoy.

Fazia 24 anos desde que a Guerra acabara e mesmo assim Draco sempre achava que alguém (nesse caso um Comensal) fosse pular no pescoço de seu Potter, o matando e levando sua vida embora, assim como a dele. Merlin sabia muito bem que não vivia sem o moreno, e aquelas três semanas estavam sendo suficientemente torturantes para o loiro.

Ele acendeu um cigarro, tragou. Não que realmente fosse um gosto bom o da nicotina em seus lábios, chegando a seu sangue, mas era reconfortante. Ou seria qualquer outra palavra que no momento não vinha a sua cabeça agora.

_E a fumaça estava sempre ali, pairando, espreitando._

Imaginava o que o Santo Potter iria dizer do seu novo vício. Que ele era louco, e que estava pensando em foder (como sempre era delicado) os seus pulmões. Mas ele não se importava. Os pulmões eram dele, a vida era dele e boca idem. Se quisesse se entregar ao cigarro o faria, pelo menos esquecia as merdas que tinha dito para Harry.

Não que ele tivesse total culpa da briga, mas sabia que a maior parte fora culpa dele. Oh, ele estava realmente alterado naquele dia, só que aquilo não era desculpa e Malfoy sabia muito bem disso. Sabia que se não fosse pedir desculpas e tentar amenizar a situação, Harry não voltaria. E bem, era o que acontecia há três semanas já. Insuportavelmente há três semanas.

Outra tragada soltou a fumaça pela boca e olhou para ela. Durante segundos ela continuou no ar, mas ia sumindo. Assim como Potter.

_Odiava a maneira como a fumaça sempre parecia tão mortal._

Finalmente decidiu se levantar, largando o cigarro aceso no cinzeiro. Arrastou os pés em direção à escada, seus olhos devidamente abertos. Descia cada degrau, querendo que aquela voz interior fosse embora, dizendo que precisava procurar o homem o mais rápido possível, antes que entrasse em colapso, mas Malfoy não iria se rebaixar, por mais que estivesse errado. Afinal, uma hora ou outra, Harry voltaria para si.

Quando chegou à sala, um aroma invadiu seu olfato. Café e outra coisa que ele não estava se lembrando, mas sabia ser um perfume que conhecia tão bem, mas de quem? Ainda de maneira preguiçosa ele andou até a cozinha, se perguntando quem teria feito café, ou se era algum maníaco que invadira sua casa para tomar um café da manhã reforçado antes de matar alguém por aí. Certo, péssima imaginação.

E, realmente, não era nenhum maníaco. Parado na bancada da cozinha estava um homem moreno, olhando para a cafeteira – e Harry insistira tanto para que tivessem coisas trouxas na casa – compenetrado. Os olhos verdes, não que Draco pudesse vê-los já que Potter estava de costas para si, piscavam diversas vezes. Talvez pelo sono.

Pigarreou alto, atraindo a atenção do outro para si.

_Lá em cima, o cigarro não se apagara e a fumaça não se fora._

-Decidiu voltar, Potter? – perguntou, com a pior voz que poderia ter, para alguém que estava tão errado naquele momento. Harry fez uma careta, voltando seu olhar para a cafeteira.

-Não que isso te interesse, mas essa é ainda a minha casa Malfoy, depois que larguei a Ginny. – retrucou o ex-estudante, sem estar com real vontade de falar com Draco.

O loiro bufou irritado, cruzando os braços e olhando para Harry. Não queria baixar a guarda, mas do jeito que estava era capaz de que nunca fossem se resolver se não o fizesse. E estava errado, ele sabia que estava errado. Ainda de braços cruzados, ele andou até seu amante, seu cúmplice. Largou os braços e o abraçou pela cintura, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do maior.

-Me desculpe, Harry.. – sussurrou, sentindo-se realmente arrependido pela briga. Merlin, como estava com saudade daquele perfume e, oh, ele agora se lembrava. Alfazema.

E Potter sorriu. Sabia que era difícil para o sonserino pedir desculpas, até mesmo quando estava errado. E aquele era um passo enorme, tendo em vista que era sempre quem pedia desculpas, no final das brigas bobas e sem real fundamento.

-Está certo, Draco.. – respondeu, virando seu corpo, de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para aquele que amava. Aproximou seus lábios, apenas o tocando de maneira suave.

Malfoy sorriu, correspondendo ao beijo, logo o aprofundando. Não estava se importando que Harry ralhasse consigo dali a pouco por causa do gosto de cigarro, apenas queria estar naquele abraço por tempo indeterminado.

Porque suas reconciliações eram ótimas.

_E mesmo que a fumaça se apagasse um dia, ele iria continuar pra sempre naquele vício._

**-Fim-

* * *

**

**NdA.:** Eu realmente gosto deles dois. Gosto mais ainda de escrever sobre eles dois. E estou começando uma fic nova, uhul! Enfim, como eu disse lá em cima, galerinha, essa fic é minha. Repostada e betada, é claro.

Um beijo e um queijo.


End file.
